1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to recording and reproducing device and method for recording, indicating, or reproducing data onto/from a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
At present, a DVD (Digital Versatile Disc) is being spread as a recording medium. As a next-generation optical disc of a further large capacity, the standard of a BD (Blu-ray Disc) or an HD (High-Definition)-DVD in which the recording and reproduction are executed by a laser whose wavelength is shorter (405 nm) than that of the DVD have been examined in detail and products at the initial stage have been started to be sold.
Particularly, an attention is paid to the BD because its capacity is larger (25 GB per layer) than that of the HD-DVD and it is suitable to record an image of the HD (High Definition: the number of pixels in the horizontal direction×the vertical direction is equal to, for example, 1920×1080 or 1366×768) whose data amount is larger than that of an image of the conventional SD (Standard Definition: the number of pixels in the horizontal direction×the vertical direction is equal to 720×480 (in the case of NTSC) or 780×576 (in the case of PAL)). As techniques for such a BD, for example, there are WO2004/075547 and JP-A-2006-127701.
In the Blu-ray Disc, a format called a BDMV format has been specified as an application format for read only media. According to such a format, since a substantial interactive menu or the like can be realized and it can cope with a picture-in-picture (PinP) function and a high compression stream such as an H.264 standard, and the like, it has specifications with higher functions than those of the conventional DVD-Video.
A format called a BDAV format has been specified as an application format for rewritable media. According to such a format, since a stream format according to the digital broadcasting standard is used and an editing function is upgraded, its specifications are suitable to record broadcasted programs. (For example, refer to “White paper Blu-ray Disc Format 2.B Audio Visual Application Format Specifications for BD-ROM March 2005” and “White paper Blu-ray Disc Format 2.A Logical and Audio Visual Application Format Specifications for BD-RE August 2004”)